Célébrations à la façon gasconne
by AnnaOz
Summary: [Trois Mousquetaires] Après l'exécution de Milady, sur le chemin du retour, les Mousquetaires, Athos en tête, sont d'une triste humeur.  Heureusement qu'il y a du vin et un Gascon persistant pour dérider Athos.  Slash D'ArtagnanAthos. Fic terminée.


**Disclaimer: **à Monsieur Dumas et sa descendance

**Note:** Ecrit pour Drakys, pour fêter Noël 2006 , avec ses pairings désignés (Tréville/Athos ou d'Artagnan/Athos) et son mot prompt « duel » fort bien camouflé tout au bout du texte C'est à situer tout au bout des Trois Mousquetaires, après l'exécution de Milady, avant que les Mousquetaires ne regagnent Paris. Et, euh, c'est du slash, mais c'est sage..

**oOoOoOo**

_Célébrations à la façon Gasconne_

_D'Artagnan/Athos - PG-13_

Après l'exécution de Milady, il ne se trouva aucun des témoins présents désireux de prendre racine dans les terres boueuses d'Erquinghem.

Lord de Winter, après un mot bref aux quatre mousquetaires qui signait, disait-il, ses adieux pour longtemps avec le continent, prit la route de Calais d'où il espérait bien trouver un bâtiment pour l'Angleterre au petit matin suivant. Chaque homme, ensuite, pria son laquais de faire avancer les montures.

Quand Mousqueton s'enquit auprès de son maître de l'endroit où ils allaient passer la nuit, il le trouva confus dans ses paroles et d'un laconisme qui ne lui était guère coutumier, si bien que c'est Aramis qui crut bon de répondre à sa place en avançant qu'il connaissait à Péronne une auberge où ils se trouveraient fort bien nourris et logés tant qu'ils ne craindraient pas de se délester de quelques pistoles.

Il fut donc décidé dans l'instant que la proposition d'Aramis en valait une autre et que, puisque d'autre il n'y avait pas, ils chemineraient vers le Laonnois.

Au moment de partir, alors que les sabots des premiers chevaux battaient déjà avec force le sentier contournant la forêt qui bordait les rives de la Lys, Athos, seul, demeura en arrière. D'Artagnan s'aperçut aussitôt que son ami manquait à la cavalcade et, criant à Planchet qu'il arrivait sous peu, revint au galop à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Il y retrouva Athos, immobile, les yeux fixés sur la rivière, semblant ne prêter l'oreille à rien qui ne soit pas la houle mouvante de l'eau.

« Mon ami… » commença timidement le jeune mousquetaire.

« Ah, vous… » murmura en retour l'homme qui, arrachant son regard aux flots, accueillit sa revenue à ses côtés avec un sourire las.

« Nous suivrez-vous ? » demanda d'Artagnan.

« Si fait, me voici ! » lâcha Athos. Et, sans plus qu'un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il fit claquer les rênes et lança sa monture à la poursuite des autres.

Quand, plus tard, à vive allure, d'Artagnan eut raccourci l'écart entre eux deux, au point de pouvoir faire aller son cheval à la même hauteur que celui du mousquetaire, il hésita longuement à s'inviter dans la bulle de silence maintenue par Athos ; pourrait-il lui parler, et ce, sans que son aîné, plus assombri encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ne résume à un grincement de dents définitif toute interrogation ? Etait-il l'heure pour ça, alors qu'il ne lui était permis de deviner, dans son mutisme, s'il portait deuil ou fêtait délivrance. Plus tard, à l'auberge, quand l'âtre les chaufferait aussi bien que le vin qu'ils, assurément, videraient par bouteilles entières dans l'espoir de couvrir d'autres brumes les images de la nuit, il causerait.

Sagement, ralentissant pour faire repasser la bête du galop au trot, il traversa Fromelles, Herlies et Gravin sous le même généreux rai de lune qui, l'orage apaisé, leur avait évité de verser maintes fois dans les ravines creusées tout le long de la voie. A ce train, dans deux heures assez longues – ou trois heures plutôt courtes – ils auraient tous atteint le havre conseillé par Aramis. Qu'ils achèvent là-bas d'user leurs derniers jours de congés alloués avant de rejoindre Paris, rien encore n'avait été dit, dans ce sens ou dans un autre, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il faudrait bien trois jours à Porthos pour redevenir lui-même et tout autant à Aramis pour aider son frère d'armes à ne pas, dans l'hommage qu'il rendrait aux chapons et flacons, déborder de sa massive personne.

Autour d'Athos, dans l'esprit du jeune Gascon, persistait le mystère : en un soir, il avait vu s'éclaircir facette après facette, découvrant un, puis deux, puis trois secrets si soigneusement gardés jusque lors que ce serait miracle si le mousquetaire n'accueillait pas ces révélations multiples par un peu plus de boisson et un peu moins de mots.

Arrivés sur la route d'Arras, Planchet s'en vint demander à son maître qu'on fasse charger les mousquets : la nuit noire, la chaussée réputée pour servir d'itinéraire aux marchands, drapiers et autres armateurs voulant monter en Flandre, l'équipage qu'ils formaient, mousquetaires et valets, donnaient trop de raisons aux coquins, s'il s'en trouvait quelques uns embusqués, pour qu'ils soient tentés de courir leur chance.

Le conseil parut avisé et on félicita d'Artagnan d'avoir attaché à sa personne un si bon serviteur.

Au demeurant, la précaution fut inutile et les montures amenèrent la compagnie saine, sauve, et férocement rompue devant l'enseigne de l'Auberge du Pot d'Etain. Bazin s'empressa auprès de son maître, frottant, époussetant de son mieux dans l'obscurité qui faisait loi à présent et on laissa l'habile mousquetaire aller négocier le gîte – et le couvert, insista Porthos – auprès de l'hôtelier. Fort malheureusement, il trouva l'huis clos, mais, après d'insistantes tambourinades, il y eut enfin quelqu'un pour venir leur ouvrir : une soubrette toute ensommeillée sous son fichu et son surplis de toile, qui, effrayée sans doute par une si masculine société, s'encourut réveiller le propriétaire des lieux.

L'affaire fut réglée par un rapide passage d'espèces des mains de l'un dans celles de l'autre qui leur assura le bénéfice de quatre chambres proprettes, d'un reste de fricassée et d'une large miche de pain.

Constatant qu'une seule cruche d'eau accompagnait le manger prestement disposé sur la table par la grisette maintenant bien alerte, Athos prit sur lui-même d'aller réclamer un cru sérieusement plus râblé.

Le temps passa, les plats se vidèrent avidement sans qu'Athos ne réapparaisse. D'Artagnan, alors que ses compagnons baillaient à s'en décrocher les mâchoires – aidés en cela par le vin que l'aubergiste n'avait pas manqué de leur apporter peu après le départ de leur aîné – décréta qu'ils pouvaient bien tous monter se coucher, qu'il prendrait sur lui le soin d'aller s'assurer que le dernier mousquetaire n'avait pas roulé dans un cul de basse-fosse.

Cela fut dit et fait, et tous, le Gascon excepté, prirent le chemin des chambres, Planchet jurant à son maître qu'il l'attendrait pour souffler la chandelle.

Demeuré seul, le jeune homme se munit d'un lumignon et se mit en quête de la retraite où s'attardait Athos.

Il le dénicha à côté de l'étable, dans une ancienne bouverie qui avait gardé, lui semblait-il au nez, l'odeur des bêtes et de la paille. De fait, c'est sur un tas de paille qu'il l'aperçut vraiment, à demi couché, les bras repliés sous la nuque. Un autre que d'Artagnan l'aurait cru assoupi et l'aurait laissé là, paisiblement, mais il savait mieux quoi déduire de la respiration sourde, de la pose immobile, des yeux mi-clos qui l'observaient, calmement, sans que la main de l'épée, cependant, ne soit bien loin de son tranchant ornement.

« - Enfin, je vous trouve !

- Vous me cherchiez ?

- Cela me semble…

- Il ne serait pas bon d'en faire une habitude. »

Le mot était acéré mais la main invitante, tendue devant lui pour qu'il la prenne. Ne sachant si c'était là une prière pour l'aider à se redresser ou pour, au contraire, l'enjoindre à s'asseoir, d'Artagnan résolut des deux solutions de choisir celle qui servait mieux ses plans : il avait prévu de parler à Athos, le lieu se prêtait tout aussi bien qu'un autre.

Toujours alangui, son aîné le regarda faire et, quand il fut étendu tout à côté de lui, lui tendit une flasque où le bouchon manquait.

« - Buvez.

- J'ai bu déjà, nous avons eu du vin au milieu du repas.

- Ah, un picrate certainement… J'ai choisi celui-là, buvez, vous dis-je ! »

Le jeune Gascon murmura _« Si vous y tenez… »_ avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres, laissant dégouliner, dans son empressement à satisfaire Athos, quelques gouttes d'alcool le long de son menton.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » s'enquit son compagnon, tout de go.

« Il est bon, meilleur même, je jugerais, que celui que nous avons eu tantôt. »

Athos lui répondit d'un petit rire sec.

« Il est bon, oui da, et pourtant, vous le gâchez, à boire comme un enfant… » souffla-t-il, de tout près, ses doigts lestes cueillant au bord de la bouche de son cadet quelque reliquat du précieux liquide, avant de les lécher un à un avec conscience.

D'Artagnan, troublé par ce geste fortuit, ne sut plus, pour un temps, comment il allait aborder la chose qui l'avait poussé à venir en premier ; mais, comme il était bien jeune et bien ivre également, il arrêta que la voie la plus directe était souvent la bonne. Et demanda : « Si j'avais persisté à vouloir être un rempart entre cette femme et son destin, m'auriez-vous affronté ? »

« Sur le champ. » siffla Athos.

Ragaillardi par ce que son compagnon ne le rabrouait pas, et nullement échaudé par le ton péremptoire de sa réplique, le jeune homme poursuivit : « C'est donc que vous vouliez bien fort la voir morte. » asséna-t-il, avec une téméraire inconséquence, « Je croyais cependant que vous l'aviez aimée ? »

Un « Et vous-même ? » vint de sa droite tel un uppercut.

« Jamais, vous le savez, je ne me suis égaré que le temps bref d'une nuit d'amour, cela n'a rien à voir… »

La suite arriva aussitôt, plus sèche encore que la phrase précédente : « Ma question à moi non plus n'a rien à voir ! Je vous parlais de la petite Bonacieux, jeune girouette, que vous adoriez tant et qui n'est à présent même plus dans votre esprit ! »

D'Artagnan s'emporta : « Comment aurais-je pu deviner, pardieu, que c'était à Constance que vous vous référiez ? Vous vous exprimez toujours avec tellement d'énigmes ! »

Athos rit à nouveau, mais d'un rire franc cette fois, chaud et sincère, qui aurait agacé le jeune mousquetaire s'il n'avait été suivi tout aussitôt d'une vraie confession.

« J'ai ce tort, je l'avoue, de ne dire qu'un mot quand à un autre il en faudrait le triple, pardonnez-moi, mon ami, et laissez-moi finir ; oui, j'ai aimé Anne, follement, et l'ai haïe avec autant d'ardeur, mais là, tout à l'heure, je ne voyais plus en elle qu'un démon à abattre, finalement, définitivement… »

« …mais pourtant, au bord de l'eau, vous sembliez regretter… » l'interrompit le Gascon.

« Ah diable, me laisserez-vous parler, ou faudra-t-il que je vous bâillonne ? Juste ciel, serais-je encore un homme si la mort de cette femme ne me faisait rien ? Je ne le nie pas, j'éprouvais au début de la nuit des sentiments divers, mais aucun cependant qui n'ait amoindri ma résolution : cette femme devait mourir. Et si, éperdu, vous vous étiez dressé entre elle et le bourreau, il y aurait eu duel, et j'aurais, de ce fait, tout perdu en une nuit, ma vengeance, et le reste… »

« Pardon ?

- Oubliez.

- Non. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Rien qui n'ait le moindre sens. »

Athos, sa confession faite, parut décider qu'il avait assez tardé hors de son lit et, s'appuyant sur un coude, fit mine de se lever, mais d'Artagnan, plus jeune, plus prompt, plus vif, n'eut aucune peine à le maintenir au sol, le bras pressant fort sur son torse et les jambes, l'une comme l'autre, enserrant celles de son aîné.

« Hé, pas le moindre sens… souffrez alors que ce que je vais faire n'en ait pas beaucoup plus… » chuchota-t-il contre la peau offerte dans l'échancrure de la chemise dévastée par trop de boisson.

« D'Artagnan… »

« Taisez-vous… _ou faudra-t-il que je vous bâillonne ?_ » gronda-t-il, presque menaçant, avant de se jeter, tel un affamé, sur les lèvres d'Athos.

Qui lutta si peu, si faiblement, ou si mal, que les sons qui échappèrent à sa bouche investie n'eurent rien à voir avec des plaintes et tout avec des gémissements.

Quand, quelques instants plus tard, d'Artagnan le lâcha pour reprendre le souffle qui, enfin, après une impressionnante démonstration d'entrain, venait à lui manquer, Athos demanda _« Pourquoi ? »_, le jeune Gascon, faisant preuve d'un nouvel enthousiasme, plaqua ses lèvres à son cou, goûtant sa peau, et susurra à celui-là même qu'il tenait en otage sous ses caresses : « Parce que nous sommes en vie, et qu'il faut, mon ami, célébrer les vivants… »


End file.
